


is everything just that easy for you?

by charm_point



Category: Teen Top (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Blow Jobs, Double Oral Penetration, M/M, Niel's world famous DSL, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, voyeur joins in because this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm_point/pseuds/charm_point
Summary: Niel likes them older and hot-blooded. Soohyun likes them younger and cute. Kevin has bad (good?) timing. PWP inspired by two of my fave groups suddenly becoming relevant again thanks to MMTG's youtube channel and then performing together. Thanks Jaejae!
Relationships: Niel/Kevin, Niel/Soohyun, Niel/Soohyun/Kevin, Shin Soohyun/Woo Sunghyun | Kevin
Kudos: 9





	is everything just that easy for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I presume if you're reading Teen Top and/or U-KISS fic in 2020 you're already very aware of their MMTG interviews and performances, but if not, stop reading, go look up Teen-Kiss (Yes They Really Named It That Instead Of Literally Any Other Name Combination) performing U-KISS's Shut Up!! on MMTG's youtube, and then maybe the interviews and videos leading up to it like Kevin's vlog or whatever. Then go watch some of U-KISS's Japanese variety, just because the tension between a "has clearly given up on maintaining his image" Soohyun and a "holding onto his Smile Angel image by the skin of his teeth even though he's called out for being fake and bitter every other day" Kevin is extremely funny. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic, I just think everyone should watch Teatari Shidai once in their lives.

"Hyung, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What is it, Niel-ah? You were amazing, if it's praise you want!" Soohyun laughs easily and ruffles the younger man's hair, both of them sweaty and a little out of breath after their rehearsal. "Your voice really is beautiful. I don't regret giving you my part at all now. Yah, Kevin, don't you agree? Kevin? Did you see where Kevin went?"

"Thanks, hyung. But ah, can we talk in private?"

Soohyun pauses, and looks at, _properly_ looks at Niel's face for the first time since this silly concert idea had been conceived. He still looks so very young for a 10-year idol, slender and pretty with big eyes and full cheeks and of course those famous lips, but he's matured, too. He's no longer the awkward squeaky teen with funny hair that Soohyun vaguely remembers, but a young man, and the gaze in his eyes in this moment is most certainly adult.

"You've heard the things they say about me, haven't you? The same things they say about Kevin?" Soohyun asks, voice still light and smile still playing on his lips even as he leads Niel into his dressing room with a gentle but firm hand on that slim waist. Niel stammers in reply, the fox-like confidence of his stage persona crumbling with every faltered syllable that falls from his plump lips, and Soohyun's smile turns into that of a hunter as he closes the door behind them.

"Are you curious about if the rumours are true? A pretty boy like you must get your fair share of them as well."

"I'm not pretty…" Niel replies, and Soohyun snorts in derision.

"You put makeup on today even though it's only a rehearsal. I overheard your groupmates wondering if you were trying to impress someone."

"It's just… to cover up the bruise on my cheek…"

"But you didn't cover it up when Jaejae was filming?"

"I had a plaster on it then!"

"Oh, that's right… But you put eyeliner on as well?"

"It would look weird if I just used BB cream..."

"And this lipstick…" Soohyun's eyes drag down to Niel's full lips, rosy and glossy.

"Ah, hyung! That's just my lips!"

"They're naturally that pink? I don't believe you." Soohyun scoffs, and before Niel can react, he reaches out and swipes his thumb over the younger man's pillowy bottom lip. It comes back clean, and Soohyun hums in approval as he looks it over.

"Hyung…" Niel whines, and Soohyun looks up. The BB cream doesn't do much to cover the deep flush on his face, and does nothing at all to hide his bright red ears and neck. Even his lips seem to have gotten redder, and Soohyun can feel his own pulse quickening a little. It's been a while since he's played with someone who gets riled up this easily.

"Should I taste, to be sure?" Soohyun asks, and the way Niel licks his lips and leans forward ever so slightly is all too perfect. He leans forward too, just close enough to feel the warmth of the younger man's body, and licks the thumb he'd brushed against Niel's bottom lip. Niel's round-eyed expression is adorable, the panic of misjudging the situation so clear on his face, and Soohyun cups the back of his head before he chickens out.

"It tastes sweet." Soohyun says, and pulls him in for a kiss. It's better than he could have imagined, Niel's lips so plush against his own that all he wants to do is devour him. But he pulls back after a moment, wanting to see Niel's reaction, and judging by the way Niel immediately pulls him back in for a proper makeout session, he's guessing it was a good one. Niel's tongue rolls boldly against his own even as those fragile hands wander skittishly up and down his sides, and Soohyun can't help but let out a soft moan as Niel sucks his tongue and bites gently on his bottom lip before pulling back.

"Hyung… I want… Can I…?"

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll give you anything you want, Niel-ah. You know I'm rich, right? Anything. _Anything._ "

"Really? But hyung's group…?"

"Japanese tour money. Did you think we just disappeared once we stopped promoting in Korea?"

Niel frowns in a way Soohyun can understand as "well, that's what we did", and it hurts a little, hurts in the way he remembers when U-KISS's popularity started waning for the first time too.

"Tell hyung what you want, Niel-ah." Soohyun nudges, and leans down to peck kisses down his jaw and neck.

"I… I wanna suck your dick! Ah! Hyung! That hurt!"

Soohyun peppers the area he just bit down hard on with soft little kisses and blows cool air over the top as if to soothe it, but really, he just needs to take a second to process what he's just heard.

"Y-you want—?"

"Hyung, please… it's embarrassing…" Niel whines, and Soohyun can't hold back any longer. He backs Niel against the wall, ravaging his mouth with his own and feeling up every part of that lean body he can reach. He's so pliant and willing, it's maddening, and the way he pushes back just enough to remind Soohyun that he wants more makes the tent in his pants more and more obvious.

"Do you like dirty talk, Niel-ah?" Soohyun asks as they break for breath, and Niel looks everywhere but in his eyes before biting his lips and nodding.

"Do you want me to call you a cocksucking whore? Hm? A pretty little cumslut who's begging for his sunbaenim's dick?"

"Please… pretend there's people watching…"

"Hm? You want me to whisper?"

"N-no… pretend… um… pretend I'm doing this on camera."

"Oh, you want to play porn star?"

Niel squeezes his eyes closed and nods, and Soohyun smiles. It's always the shy ones with the dirtiest fantasies.

"Get undressed then. What kind of porn star wears this kind of clothing?" Soohyun strips off his own shirt as he speaks, and he can feel Niel's eyes on his body. He's kept in shape even with schedules few and far between these days, and he's proud of it. Working out gives him something to do, at least, and even if he's never gotten quite as ripped as Hoon, he knows he still has a nice body.

"My body isn't as nice as hyung's…" Niel mumbles, toying with the collar of his oversized shirt, and Soohyun feels a pang of sympathy.

"Hm, would you like to take just your shoes and pants off instead, then? You're a streamer, right? Let's see your slutty camgirl look."

"Hyung! That's not— well…" he trails off as he kicks off his shoes and tugs down his baggy sweatpants, the shirt just long enough to preserve his modesty, but only just.

"Cute. Very cute. You should show off these legs of yours more often. I'd love to see you in stockings." Soohyun mumbles, more to himself than to Niel, though the younger man shivers at his words nonetheless, and again when he slides a hand up one of those slender but surprisingly muscular thighs.

"Mmm… would you buy me some nice ones?" Niel asks, and hooks a leg around Soohyun's hips to bring him closer, flush against his own body. The zipper on Soohyun's jeans is starting to hurt.

"Of course. Heels, panties, the whole outfit. You like being spoiled, don't you? Andy not enough of a sugar daddy for you?"

"H-how did you know about that?"

Soohyun blinks in disbelief, but Niel's face is guileless.

"Really? That was just dirty talk, Niel-ah."

"Um… Can I just suck your dick now? Please, it's been killing me trying not to stare with everbody around. I can tell you're packing."

Soohyun can't believe what he's hearing, but then again, Niel did want to play porn star. Maybe he's just acting. Whatever the case is, it doesn't stop him from unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock from his underwear, and before he can even push them down, Niel pounces. His hand is nowhere near as tentative as it was before when it's wrapped around Soohyun's half-hard cock, and he starts pumping him with practiced ease and a glint in his eye.

"I knew you had a big dick, hyung." Niel croons as he sinks to his knees, and Soohyun wishes he jacked off before this, because he's not sure how long he's going to last once he feels those plush lips slide over the head of his dick. But Niel is a tease, and pulls back with a pop and a soft giggle at the groan that escapes Soohyun as he continues to pump him up to full hardness. He moves forward again after a moment, just close enough that the very tip of Soohyun's thick cock bumps against his lips every so often as he keeps jerking him off, and it's taking all the strength in Soohyun's body not to grab a fistful of that soft hair and shove his cock down Niel's throat.

"Wow, it's still getting bigger? I was kinda just saying those things, but you're a hell of a grower, hyung. This is like, at least one of the biggest dicks I've seen. Maybe the biggest? There was that really tall guy in Germany, though…"

"Niel-ah, if you don't stop talking and don't start sucking, sunbaenim is gonna be real mad…" Soohyun's so hard he can barely think straight, and Niel's honest if immature dirty talk is hitting kinks he didn't know he had. But fuck, if there's one thing he's learnt from practicing with Teen Top these last few days, it's that while Niel might be shy and awkward at first, he doesn't shut up once he's comfortable. He's almost the opposite of Kevin in that regard, who's been blabbering in front of Teen Top's cute maknae all day, overacting the Friendly Sunbae image, still as threatened as ever by someone being cuter and younger than he is. It almost makes Soohyun laugh. The whole situation has been making him laugh for months, but this collaboration is truly the most amusing part of it all.

He's not laughing when Niel licks and sucks the head of his dick like a lollipop before popping his lips off as before. He's certainly not laughing when Niel runs his tongue down the side and up the bottom, letting Soohyun's dick slide across his face, saliva and precum smearing across his cheek as he guides the head back into his mouth. He takes half at once with no trouble, and when he sucks at the same time his slim fingers skitter down to cup heavy balls, Soohyun feels like he's trying to to suck his soul right out his dick. He's noisy, alternately sucking and jerking Soohyun off into his mouth and playing with his balls, and Soohyun thinks he should stop fantasising about acting in porn and just do it, because surely he'd make bank with skill like this.

"Have you ever shot a home video before?" Soohyun asks, an idea coming to mind as Niel pulls back and readjusts his position.

"No, are you kidding? I'm awful at taking photos." Niel laughs, but his laughter stops abruptly when Soohyun pulls out his personal phone from his back pocket.

"Can I take a few? I promise, no one but me touches this phone, it's my personal phone , not my work one."

Niel pauses with the head of Soohyun's dick just barely touching his spit-and-precum-slick lips, and Soohyun regrets making him stop.

"No? Don't want to get that deep into playing porn star?" Soohyun jokes, a little disappointed, but then Niel's back to tonguing the slit on the tip of his dick and he's ready to forget about it.

"Mmm… if you make sure we're both in it… and you send it to me… and some other pics of you?"

"Anything you want." Soohyun smiles, and Niel nuzzles his hip in such an unexpected display of erotic aegyo that his dick twitches.

"Make sure it's sexy!" Niel says with a grin, and Soohyun can't respond before Niel suddenly deepthroats him.

"I'll… do my best…" Soohyun grinds out after a moment. Niel's prominent cheekbones and thick lips already give him a perfect blowjob face, but it's taken up a notch when his aquiline nose is pressed into Soohyun's pubic hair. He takes photo after photo, too focused on the hot, wet, unbelievably soft feeling of Niel's mouth to check if they're turning out well. He's bobbing up and down the full length of Soohyun's cock now with barely any time to breathe, the filthy sound of his slurping filling up the small room.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, fuck…" Soohyun's arm feels weak as he tries to take a high-angle selfie at the same time Niel moans around his dick, sending vibrations up the shaft. He manages to take a few, but when Niel pulls off with a hard suck and a loud pop once again, he nearly drops his phone from how good it feels.

"Hyung, just get Kevin-hyung to take the pics." Niel says, and it takes Soohyun a moment to both comprehend what he's said and also to tear his eyes away from his swollen lips.

"Huh. Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here, I'm going, I didn't see anything, sorry!" Kevin stammers, but he's not moving, and the bulge in his pants is pretty significant. For all their years together, Soohyun's never seen Kevin's dick hard. Naked, sure, but never hard. He's kinda curious now.

"Hyung, come on. You've been watching for like ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, I was just… um…"

Soohyun raises an eyebrow, and when he glances down at Niel, their eyes meet with the same sort of cunning in them. He's not sure if Niel knows this is Kevin's "work voice", or if he knows that Kevin isn't anywhere close to the innocent cutie he's been pretending to be since they debuted. Well, he supposes that he must have figured it out now.

"Yeah, come on, Kevin, let's go!" Soohyun sing-songs in English, and Kevin gives him that withering look he always gave him when they were in the US and Soohyun was embarassing him in front of people he knows. Niel laughs at that, soft and light, such a pretty and charming laugh for a slut on his knees that Soohyun has to quickly remind himself that this is a dirty quickie in a dressing room and that it's not going to go anywhere.

"Hyung, come on… What are you going to do about that, anyway? Just jack off in the toilet and waste it?" Niel whines, the pout audible in his voice even when Soohyun isn't looking at him. "I'm already helping with your performance, I might as well help with that as well."

"You can't be serious, Niel-ah." Kevin's voice is as strained as the front of his pants, the saccharine work voice he's put on around Teen Top starting to slip away. Soohyun forces down a laugh, which is easy enough when Niel grabs his dick and his interest and starts jacking him off slowly while still looking at Kevin.

"Fine, I understand it if you don't like me…" Niel sulks before licking a stripe up from the base of Soohyun's dick to the head, and that's all it takes for Kevin to shut the door behind him and snatch Soohyun's outdated phone out of his hand.

"Hyung, is the password the same?"

"Mm. You're taking pictures after all?"

"Niel-ah, are you sure…?"

"Take some of you too, Kevin-hyung." Niel smiles, and Kevin mutters something under his breath that Soohyun can recognise as a bible verse, but not what it actually means. He does take a shot of the three of them though, and when he turns back around and pulls up a chair to sit down on, his eyes are fixed on the screen with that gaze Soohyun knows is the real Kevin coming out.

"Niel-ah, can you… push your hair behind your ear a bit? And lick it while looking at the camera?" Kevin asks, and Niel obeys, holding and licking Soohyun's dick like a lollipop while giving his best bedroom eyes to the phone camera.

"Hyung's accent is really sexy," Niel croons, "Keep telling me what to do, okay?"

"Can you take it all the way in? … Hyung, I never realised your dick was this big."

"It's not bad, right?" Soohyun replies smugly, but the laugh rising from his throat turns into a loud moan once Niel's lips slide down his shaft and he's completely engulfed in that hot wet mouth once again.

"Fuck…" Kevin breathes, so quiet Soohyun can barely hear him, like he's still scared that swearing might ruin his image even in this situation. "Niel-ah, you're so pretty like this."

"'m not pretty." Niel mutters as he pulls back for air, but the soft smile on his swollen lips and the way he flicks his hair to the side is proof he's enjoying the praise.

"You _are_ pretty, don't argue with hyung." Kevin growls, his real voice slipping out for a moment. His sweet work voice returns quickly, though it's even more paper-thin than before. "Soohyun-hyung, can you hold his head and thrust into his mouth? Niel-ah, is that okay? Is it too rough?"

"No, please… I want it." Niel replies, adjusting his position again and letting his hands fall onto his lap, his oversized shirt riding up to reveal a modest tent in bright red underwear. Kevin takes a quick snap of that, and Niel looks at him in confusion before realising why and quickly pulling his shirt back down. "Ah, hyung…"

"Why are you so shy about that? It's sexy. Touch yourself over your panties when he's fucking your mouth, okay?"

"God, you're fucking perverted, Kevin." Soohyun mumbles.

"You're the ones putting on a show." Kevin replies, and leans in to take a closeup as Niel awkwardly strokes himself. "Yeah, keep doing that, you look so hot. You want Soohyun-hyung to fuck your mouth now? Wanna feel it right in the back of your throat?"

"Hyung…" Niel whines, and Soohyun strokes his hair, soft and silky despite all the bleach it must have taken to get it this ashy colour. "Hyung, come on."

"Open up for me then, my pretty little cockslut."

Niel obediently opens his mouth wide, and Soohyun rubs the tip of his dick against his tongue once, twice, before suddenly thrusting in at the same time he pushes Niel's head down. Niel lets out a muffled noise of surprise at the sudden movement, but as Soohyun finds his rhythm, hips rolling with professional ease and hand firm on the back of his head, he starts moaning around Soohyun's cock and rubbing himself through his underwear with intent.

"You're such a slut… getting off like this when your sunbae is right there watching…" Soohyun purrs, earning a choked moan from Niel and a sharp intake of breath from Kevin.

"Such a dirty little whore, taking it like a pro. Why not give up on the whole pointless idol thing and just become a living sex toy? You already look like a blow up doll, it would suit you."

"Wow, Kevin." Soohyun mutters off to the side, a little shocked by the genuine cattiness woven into Kevin's dirty talk. Only a little, though, because it is Kevin after all. But Niel seems to like it, his hand moving faster and the little gagged moans he's making going up in pitch as Soohyun continues to thrust into his mouth.

"That's right… fuck his throat, hyung, make it so he's gonna remember this when he tries to sing tomorrow…" Kevin's voice is now as rough as Soohyun's ever heard it, that cutesy lilt still in his words but made perverse by the fact he's palming himself through his jeans. But then Niel's hand is tugging on his pants like he's trying to get his attention, and wow, the sight of him on his knees with watery eyes and a cock stuffed down his throat is something Soohyun really could get used to. Niel pulls back though and makes a noise like he's trying to say something, and Soohyun reluctantly slides his dick out of his mouth, thick strands of saliva still connecting them as Niel catches his breath.

"Hyung," Niel gasps, and wipes his puffy lips with the back of his hand, "Kevin-hyung, can you film me sucking both of you at once?"

"You like sucking dick that much, Niel-ah?" Kevin asks, but he doesn't wait for a reply before standing up and pulling his jeans and underwear down and pulling his shirt off at top speed, like he's been on the edge of his seat waiting for an invitation. Soohyun's not surprised that his cock suits the rest of him: pale, a little longer than average but slim, with a pretty pink head and his pubes trimmed short and neat. He's neither as long or as thick as Soohyun, but it's still a decent cock, and Niel seems to think so too with the way he pounces on it.

"Ugh, he's so good at this, hyung." Kevin sighs, but Soohyun is so transfixed by the sight of Niel sucking dick that he doesn't really pay attention to his words. Those spit-shiny lips sliding up and down, so soft and thick, that tongue that stumbles over words but sings like an angel and curls around dick like a succubus, that fox-like gaze similar to the one he wears on stage but so much more welcoming… Soohyun can't help but jack off watching him. Even the weirdness of it being Kevin, and a side of Kevin he's never seen before despite the two of them spending most of their 20s together and being close than most brothers or even lovers, doesn't change how hot the situation is. He stares, dumbstruck, even as Kevin takes photo after photo after photo.

"Hyung," Niel says, pulling back just as Kevin's breathing is starting to grow ragged, "Soohyun-hyung, Kevin-hyung, can you like… get closer together?"

The touch of Niel's hand on his dick brings Soohyun back out of his trance, but it still takes a moment for it to click even as he gently tugs both his and Kevin's cocks towards his swollen lips.

"Oh. Oh, you mean like that?" Kevin says, and Soohyun can't help but find it a little nostalgic when Kevin squeezes him into a tight side hug. The fact their dicks are touching and Niel is kneeling between them looking like he's just won #1 is anything but nostalgic, though.

"Yeah, this should work." Niel says with a bright smile, and when he sucks both heads into his mouth, lips stretched wide, it's like nothing Soohyun has ever felt before. It only lasts a second, though, Niel pulling back and taking his hand from Kevin's dick to touch the corner of his mouth with a puzzled expression, but soon he's back to jerking and licking both of them together and alternately, and Soohyun makes the mistake of looking back up at the same time Kevin does and meeting his eyes.

Their lips crash together. Soohyun's not sure who moved first, but he's kissing Kevin and Kevin is kissing him and it feels like years of tension are being poured into this moment, hot enough to burn. Not just sexual tension, either, because until now Soohyun's never had any interest in Kevin in that way and while he can't read Kevin's mind, he's sure that something would have happened before now if Kevin had that kind of interest in him. It's not like Hoon's oft-repeated line of "love between members is forbidden" came from nowhere, after all. They've all fooled around a bit in hotel rooms and their small Japanese dorms, but it had never been the two of them. It's not like Soohyun avoided Kevin, it was more the fact that sharing a room and many bottles of alcohol with someone as clingy and desperate for affection as Eli was back then kept things easy. Now he wonders, has Kevin wanted this for years, and was a decade of passive-aggression and constant insult-slinging all just misfiring hormones? Or is this just heat-of-the-moment, to be forcibly forgotten by tomorrow? The way Kevin's tongue curls and pushes against his own, unwilling to submit, the feminine and careful Kevin replaced with someone so full of fiery passion… he can't be sure. Kevin bites his lower lip, hard, and Soohyun is about to return the favour when he feels a rather hard slap to his thigh.

"Hyung!" Niel slaps his thigh again, though much softer this time, and Soohyun looks down. "You're supposed to look at me!"

"Don't be so greedy, Niel-ah." Kevin scolds, but he's clearly into it. Soohyun's never heard him sound this way before, not even in far-away memories of sharing hot hookup stories.

"Kevin-hyung, I asked you to film it…" Niel complains, and Kevin seems to just realise that he's still holding Soohyun's phone.

"Oh, right. The battery's nearly dead, though, it's so old… I'll use my phone instead."

"You can trust Kevin," Soohyun says, anticipating the nervous glance Niel gives him and combing his fingers through the younger man's hair as he does so. "Do you think he'd still have his pure smiling angel image if he wasn't extremely careful with everything he does?"

Kevin scoffs at that, and Soohyun doesn't see it, but he knows that he's rolling his eyes.

"Make sure you send it to me, hyung… some pictures of you too, okay?"

"What kind of pictures?"

"Mmm… laying in bed, jerking off… biting your lip… set it up like a vlog or an insta live but only for me…"

"Yeah? And you'll send me some more in return?"

"If you want," Niel replies, voice going coy, eyes narrowing into a smile up at Kevin even as he rolls his tongue around the head of Soohyun's dick.

"Deal." Kevin tosses Soohyun's phone onto a chair and awkwardly fishes around in his own jeans for a moment before pulling out both of his phones, tossing one of them over with Soohyun's before returning to the position they were in before. "Smile, I'm filming!"

Niel flashes a grin and sticks his tongue out, his nose crinkling in a way Soohyun finds much too cute for such a bratty expression. But then he's back to alternately licking and sucking, and when he tries to fit both dicks in his mouth again, Soohyun's sure he's ruined the footage by how loud he moans and how he hugs Kevin's side even closer to him. Niel manages a bit more this time, maybe a quarter of the way down, but as big as his lips are, his mouth isn't that wide and is clearly stretched to the limit. It's obscene, the way he looks, especially now that the hand that was around Kevin's dick is now roughly palming over the top of red underwear.

"Mm, you love being used like this, don't you? Love being stuffed full of cock." Soohyun purrs, and Niel half moans, half pants around the cocks stuffed into his mouth.

"So desperate for it. Look, he can't take any more." Kevin laughs, but Soohyun can feel him trying to keep his hips still, thin fingers digging into his side and dick twitching as it's pressed against his and surrounded with tight wet heat. "We should do this again, fill him from both ends. Wouldn't you like that, Niel-ah? Don't you want that? Want Soohyun-hyung's fat cock up that tight little ass of yours and mine down your whore throat?"

Soohyun's surprised by Kevin's dirty talk, but not as much as when Niel pulls away.

"Okay, but not until after the show, I gotta dance Rocking."

"Fuck, really?" Soohyun replies for both of them, and Niel furrows his brows.

"Oh, was that not serious again?"

"No, no, it's absolutely serious, Niel-ah." Kevin hurriedly replies, nudging Soohyun to nod as well. He's not going to say no to a future promise of fucking Niel, even if just an hour ago he'd been trying to supress the thoughts of how soft his lips must be. Niel must approve, because he goes back to sucking Soohyun's dick, no longer playing around but sucking hard and bobbing up and down while jerking Kevin off with his other hand.

"Hyung will spoil you… dress you up and take you home and fuck you on a big soft bed, fuck you so hard you'll be screaming around Kevin's cock…" Soohyun struggles to keep talking, the wet suction and teasing tongue pulling him closer and closer to orgasm.

"We'll treat you so right, baby. Make you cum just from fucking you, make you beg for it over and over again until you can't walk or talk and you're nothing but an empty-headed fuckdoll." Kevin sounds close too, his voice breathy and hips jerking forward, and Niel switches hands to jerk Soohyun off and suck Kevin instead. The footage can't be any good at this point, Kevin not paying attention to the phone he's holding at all, but Soohyun knows he'll remember this, no matter if it's recorded or not.

"Come here, come back to hyung, I'm so close…" Soohyun barely gets the words out before Niel pounces on his dick again, sloppy and wet as he bobs up and down, any theories that he might have a gag reflex completely disproven as Soohyun is driven over the edge by the feeling of his tight throat swallowing around him again and again. His orgasm hits him like a truck, and before he can warn Niel, he's coming hard down his throat, so hard his vision blacks out for a second, and damn, Niel's still sucking. It feels like he's trying to drain his balls of every last drop of spunk, and only when Soohyun's shivering and the last little spurt splashes against his tongue does Niel pull back with a smug smirk and an exaggerated swallow.

He's too out of it to do much more than catch his breath and stare as Niel goes back to Kevin, sucking the tip of his dick and jerking him against his tongue more than giving him a proper blowjob, but it works. Kevin doesn't last much longer, coming with a high gasp and a painful grip to his side, and Soohyun almost feels ready for another round at the visual of Niel with cum splattered all over his face, dripping down his high cheekbones and smeared across his swollen lips, which are then licked clean. He feels Kevin's knees buckle, though, and yeah, sitting down feels like a good idea right now. They're still holding each other close, Kevin's bony fingers no doubt going to leave bruises on his side, but once they reach the ground, they fall apart and onto Niel, who's still hard and wanting despite being covered in cum.

"You're amazing, Niel-ah," Kevin praises, clumsily pawing at the younger man's chest, phone left on the ground beside him. "Are you gonna come for us?"

"Hyung..."

"That's right, you'll do what your hyungs tell you, won't you?" Kevin's hand slips beneath Niel's underwear and starts jerking him off, quick short snaps of the wrist, like he's not trying to draw this out. Soohyun, however, is more than happy to spend the next few hours like this, curled up next to Niel, the two of them leaning against the wall and Soohyun groping every part of his delicate frame that he can reach, even if it is over his shirt. Niel's panting now, squirming under two sets of hands, so sensitive despite clearly being so experienced. Soohyun runs his fingers through his hair once more, and kisses him. The taste of his own cum mixes with that of Kevin's, and he chases the taste, kisses Niel until they're both completely breathless and all Niel can do is pant against his mouth.

"Ah, hyung—!" is all Niel manages to say before coming hard into Kevin's rapidly moving hand. Soohyun quietens him with another kiss, and when Kevin brings his hand up to show them both the white dripping from his thin hands, something in Soohyun compels him to hold Kevin's wrist in place and to lick the cum off in front of Niel's face.

"Tastes sweet, just like I said." Soohyun lies. It tastes like normal bitter salty cum, but to be honest, he likes the taste. Kevin kisses Niel before he can, so instead he settles for kissing up and down his neck until Kevin moves away and he can lose himself in those heavenly lips again. They sit like that for a while, sharing dazed and cum-flavoured kisses, even as Kevin quietly extracts himself.

"Niel-ah, let's get cleaned up…" Kevin's soft voice comes a few moments later, and Soohyun helps the jelly-legged young man to his feet, holding him up and stealing a few more kisses before Kevin approaches with a packet of makeup wipes.

"These aren't really good for your skin, you should really use a proper makeup remover and cleanser… Especially when you have acne problems." Kevin says as he gently cleans Niel's face for him, and Soohyun knows in that moment that the mask is back on. "I know a brand that's great for clearing up problem skin."

"You'll buy it for me, right, hyung? You'll take me shopping?" Niel asks, though his voice is more sleepy than seductive at this point.

"We'll see."

"You're the best, hyung." Niel yawns.

"Hey, I'm here too." Soohyun jokingly complains, and ruffles Niel's hair.

"Mmmm."

"Come on, time to get dressed, your groupmates are probably wondering where you are."

"No, they would have ditched ages ago." Niel doesn't resist though as Kevin finishes cleaning him up and pulls his underwear and sweatpants back up. Soohyun combs through Niel's messy hair with his fingers, smoothing it down the best he can, and once he's satisfied with how pretty he looks, he reluctantly pulls away to clean himself up.

He's barely pulled up his own pants by the time Niel's caught his breath and is back to his playful self and is kissing them both on the cheek and prancing out the door.

"Hyungs! Don't forget, next time we're practicing at my company! It's a lot bigger, and there's a break room upstairs that no one ever uses!" Niel says with an exaggerated wink and a cheerful smile before bounding away, and Soohyun can only shake his head and smile at the empty doorway.

"So… Kevin…"

"Let's not talk about it, hyung."

"No? Pretty sure you were the one who kissed me."

"And you were staring at my dick the entire time!"

"So? It's a nice dick. I'd suck it."

"Hyung!"

"What?"

"That's just— let's just forget about it for now. Can you send me those pics, though?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and check out my other works! If you have requests, I'd love to hear them too ^^


End file.
